1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water bed and mattress sheet structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water bed sheet arrangement to accommodate extended sizes of water bed mattresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water bed mattresses due to sizes typically larger than conventional mattress configurations have heretofore not accommodate conventional sheet structures in a reasonable manner for the enjoyment of a plurality of individuals utilizing larger water bed mattress sizes such as the king and queen type sizes. Various bed sheet constructions have been available in the prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,184; 4,802,251; 4,912,790; and 4,777,894.
Such prior art construction has heretofore failed to provide for accommodating of mattress sizes of water beds that are of extended configurations while attempting to utilize conventional bed sheet structure, wherein the instant invention addresses such deficiencies by employing a plurality of sheets arranged for securement together to accommodate enlarged water bed mattress sizes and configurations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.